Une histoire de rentre dedans
by Le-baka-d-Hiroshima
Summary: MPREG / AKUROKU / YAOI  j'vous aurai prévenues  fic fluffy pour deux papas gâteaux!  autres couples prévus. en plusieurs chapitres, sûrement
1. Chapter 1

C'est reparti! C'est un akuroku, cette fois. Il y aura peut-être d'autres couples (zemyx, soriku, vanven ou terraven... mes chouchous, quoi!)

* * *

Roxas se réveilla en gromelant et ruminant quelques insultes. Ce faisant, il sortit Sora de son sommeil, alors qu'il dormait près de lui.

_T'es déjà réveillé, Nii-chan...? demanda-t-il de son adorable petite voix ensomeillée, alors qu'il frottait ses yeux fatigués.

Roxas hocha silencieusement la tête en guise de réponse, et murmura à son petit frère qu'il pouvait se rendormir. Le blond se leva péniblement et se dirigea à pas lents dans la salle de bain. Il entendait Sora parler dans son sommeil, lorsqu'il fût pris de nausées. Il vomit, les larmes aux yeux, dégouté.

Il n'arriverait plus à se rendormir... Il sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il trouva un mot sur la table:

"Roxas, j'avais prévu que tu aurai faim. Il y a des pokkis à la fraise dans le tiroir de droite. N'abuses pas, quand même! Et puis ne te couches pas trop tard.

Ven."

Roxas sourit en lisant le mot de son attentionné grand frère (mère poule? [=D]) et se dirigea tranquillement vers le tiroir mentionné sur le bout de papier. Il se saisit d'un paquet de pokkis, l'envie se lisant clairement dans ses yeux. Il s'assit dans le canapé, un biscuit entre les lèvres, et se saisit de son téléphone portable qui traînait sur la table. Il composa rapidement un numéro. Il fût pris d'une très grande angoisse en entendant la sonnerie contre son oreille. Il était plus de deux heures du matin, n'allait-il pas déranger? N'allait il pas se faire haïr?

Les larmes lui montèrent vite aux yeux en ayant ces pensées. C'est alors qu'il entendit LA voix de l'autre côté du fil.

_Roxas? paniquait la vois en question, Tu vas bien? Quelque chose ne va pas?

Non, j'avais juste envie d'entendre ta voix, Axel. répondit le blondinet.

Il entendit un soupir de soulagement de l'autre côté du fil.

_Tu veux que je viennes te chercher, Roxy proposa tendrement Axel, Je veux un câlin!

_Moi, je veux bien! s'exclama Roxas, tout sourire, Mais Ven-nii-chan n'appécierait pas je crois...

_Oh... Je peux venir te voir, alors? supplia-t-il à son interlocuteur

_Moui. Shi tu veux! dit simplement le blond, Mais dépèches-toi!

Il raccrocha après avoir embrassé Axel, et caressa son ventre. Il se sentit instantanément apaisé. Et peut-être un peu appeuré. Il s'imaginait dans quelques mois, avec un ventre rond, et dans les bras de son amoureux.

Il repensa, rêveur, à la nuit magique durant laquelle un infime partie de son amant s'était ancrée en lui.

C'était déjà 2 mois auparavant. Axel avait été absent de nombreuses semaines et avait été plus qu'heureux de revoir Roxas. Il s'était jeté sur lui, lui avait arraché ses fringues, et... Vous connaissez la suite **1/ **! En tout cas, quelques jours plus tard, Roxas ne finissait plus ses nuits sans nausées. Axel s'était beaucoup inquiété pour son chéri. Il s'est précipité, d'abord seul, chez son ami Zexion, qui était (et l'est toujours, d'ailleurs [XD]) étudiant en fac de médecine. Axel lui avait décrit les symptômes avec nervosité. "Félicitation. Et... Bon courage." Telle avait été la réaction de Zexion. Depuis ce jour, Ventus, le jumeau de Roxas a proposé à son petit frère de revenir vivre avec lui et Sora. Histoire qu'ils puissent être là pour lui. Le couple avait accepté à condition qu'ils puissent se voir dès qu l'envie se faisait sentir.

Et c'est comme ça qu'aujourd'hui, Roxas attend un bébé, chez ses frères, avec la présence assez fréquente du père du futur enfant.

* * *

**1/ **: Vous voulez les détails...? Il suffit de demander! [;P]

**Baka-san**: La suite au prochain chapitre!

**Roxas**: J'attend un bébé... *euphorique*... J'attend un bébé!

**Zexion**: *la bouille la plus kawaii que vous puissiez voir* ... Reviews...?

**Baka-san**: *hémorragie nasale* *surproduction de salive* *meurt comblée*


	2. Chapter 2

Re-moi! La suite (un peu plus courte... désolée!) avec introduction à une nouveau couple! devinez! [^o^]

Un GRAND IMMENE MéGA remerciment aux gens qui mes lisent! et surtout! merci à **Soleene** de m'avoir reviewé!

à Soleene: J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite! et que tu me poursuivra pas avec une tronçonneuse pendant mon sommeil! [XD] en espérant avoir d'autres encouragements de ta part! kissuh à toi! [;3]

* * *

Et c'est comme ça qu'aujourd'hui, Roxas attend un bébé, chez ses frères, avec la présence assez fréquente du père du futur enfant.

A cause de cela, Axel allait de moins en moins au travail, préférant la compagnie de son petit fiancé que celle de ses collègues.

Roxas sortit de ses penes en entendant une porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. Il tourna la tête vers la porte d'entrée, Axel, trempé, entra éssouflé dans l'appartement. Il se sentit rassuré par la simple vue de Roxas souriant et l'attendant tranquillement en caressant son ventre. Le grand roux enleva ses chaussures et s'assit près de son blondinet qui se blottit dans ses bras. Ils discutaient calemement, de tout comme de rien, mais très vite, la conversation dériva sur le petit être qui sommeillait dans le ventre de Roxas.

_Ventus dit que ce sera une fille... dit Roxas en louchant sur son abdomen en souriant tendrement.

_Moi, je pense que ce sera un p'tit mec! s'exclama Axel, Un p'tit bout d'gars!

Roxas sembla choqué. Il avait les yeux écarquillés et un regard exprimant l'inquiétude.

_Tu... Tu l'aimerais moins si c'était une fille...? balbutia-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.

Axel sembla surpris -choqué- des paroles de Roxy. Il eut cependant un sourire attendri.

_Bien sûr que si! Peu importe que ce soit un garçon ou une fille! répondit le rouquin, serrant un peu plus son amoureux contre lui, J'aimerai notre enfant énormément, peu importe son sexe! C'est juste que je te voies bien en train de nous faire la morale, à notre fils -si c'en est un- et à moi, parce qu'on aura explosé une fenêtre en jouant au foot...

_Ah oui? demanda son amant, amusé, Moi, au contaire, je te voies bien papa gâteau, avec une adorable petite fille... Je t'imagine très bien en train de la dorloter, de la câliner, de lui dire qu'elle ne peut pas venir dormir avec nous...

Roxas gloussa devant la tête blasée de son chéri. Ils papotèrent encore un moment comme ça, se taquinant mutuellement, jusqu'à ce que les vibrations du téléphone d'Axel ne les interrompe. Axel décrocha avec un soupir.

_Hum...? commença-t-il passablement énervé, Demyx? Oui... Dis-moi, t'as vu l'heure qu'il est? Je-... Je me doutes que tu aies des problèmes avec ton petit ami, mais je doutes que ce soit le moment d'en parler. Oui...? Comment ça- ?

Il regarda l'écran de son téléphone. Il venait de lui raccrocher au nez! Il pit un air gêné et regarda Roxas avec un air désolé.

_Mon amour... Excuse-moi, mais Demyx va débarquer... lâcha-t-il, dépité.

_Queque choje ne va pas? questionna Roxy, en gringnotant un aute pokki à la fraise, Il y a un poblème?

_Il s'est diisputé avec Zexion. expliqua le grand roux en embrassant le coin des lèvres de son amoureux

_C'est triste... murmura le blond en baissant les yeux. (Il tendit la main vers son potable et composa un numéro) Zexion? Oui, c'est moi... Tu veux qu'on en parle? T'es chez-... Ouais, mais nan, parce que Demyx va arriver... T'es chez toi, là? attends-moi, j'arrive!

Il raccrocha, se leva, prit plusieurs paquets de pokkis à la fraise, embrassa Axel, et sortit, sous le regard à la fois blasé et inquiet de son petit ami.

Demyx et Zexion vivaient ensemble, au bout de la rue. Grand avantage pour Roxas, Sora & Ven, qui s'entendaient très bien avec le couple.

Toujours est-il que Roxas marchait à pas rapide vers la maison en question. Il se retrouva vite devant la porte. Il frappa, et quelques secondes plus tard, l'étudiant vint lui ouvrir. Dès que Zexion vit Roxas, il se jeta contre lui, sanglotant. Le blond le rattrapa de justesse, et, étant plus petit, se cambra un peu sous le poids de l' "emo"** 2/ **. Roxas entra et ferma la porte derrière lui.

* * *

**2/**: "emo", car je ne crois pas vraiment à la théorie selon laquelle Zexy est emo. Si c'est la cas, alors, pardon, mais Saïx est un geek et Xaldin un travelo... alors... Comme je ne crois aucunes de ces théories, je préfère mettre ça entre crochets.

**Baka-san**: vàlà! J'espère que vous avez aimé autant que moi! (J'aime ce que j'écris, je sais, c'est prétentieux *petit air satisfait à la Xenmas*)

**Roxas**: C'est con... Quel interêt j'aurai à partir si y'a Axel à la maison? [TT]

**Axel**: [o.Ô] tu voulais rester avec moi?

**Roxas**: *kawaii face* bin voui... T'es bête... (_Paopu_, on dirait toi... [x3])

**Baka-san, Demyx & Zexion**: ...reviews? (une review = un câlin virtuel! [=D])


	3. Chapter 3

Voici la suite, désolée de m'être fait attendre! [^_^']

En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous plaira, surtout à **Soleene**, qui me suit depuis le début, et que je remercie chaleureusement.

**Soleene-chan**, ce chapitre t'ai dédié! [^3^]

* * *

Roxas entra et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Il entra dans le salon, Zexion toujours en pleurs dans ses bras. Ils posa son grand nombre de paquets de biscuits sur la table basse et se laissa tomber sur son canapé avec son ami.

_Alors... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, hein? questionna le blond.

Zexion frotta son seul oeil visible, l'autre caché par un épaisse mèche de cheveux gris bleu.

_Demyx... Me repproche de ne pas m'occuper assez de lui. expliqua-t-il maladroitement, Et ce soir, il avait bû, avec ses collègues. Un peu trop... Et il a... Il a...

Il ne pût finir sa phrase. Il recommençait à pleurer. Roxas le comprenait. Il avait lui même eu du mal à passer le cap avec Axel. Et aujourd'hui, grâce à un coup du destin, il se retrouvait à porter un enfant du même Axel.

_Il faudrait que tu lui explique pourquoi tu n'y arrives pas, il comprendra. Mais en même tempx, mets-toi à sa place, Zexion! Tu es plus jeune que lui, mais tu es très pris par tes études! Il doit se dire que tu ne l'aimes pas tant que ça... C'est normal qu'il veuille concrétiser votre relation. Il a besoin de prendre confiance en lui.

Zexion le regardait avec de grands yeux, comme si il venait de faire une des plus grandes découvertes qui soit.

_Tu crois que je devrais le laisser faire...? questionna timidement l'tudiant

_J'ai pas dis ça non plus! rétorqua le blond, Mais explique-lui ta peur, rassure-le et montre-lui que tu l'aimes.

(pendant ce temps, du côté de Axel...)

_QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI FAIT POUR MERITER çAAAAAAAA! hurlait Demyx, dans son grand désarroi.

_Euuuuuh... T'as failli violer ton petit ami...? tenta Axel, blasé, en regardant son ami, Et arrête de boire. Tu as eu assez d'alcool pour aujourd'hui.

Demyx reprit son calme, les yeux dans le vague.

_Axel...souffla-t-il, Tu crois qu'il me pardonnera...?

Axel réfléchit quelques instants. Zexion était plus jeune et plus petit que lui-même et Demyx. Il était à peine plus vieux que Sora et un peu plus jeune que Ventus et Roxas. C'était le genre de personne qu'on avait envie de protéger quoi qu'il arrive, à cause de son visage adorable (surtout lorsqu'il rougissait!), de ses regards si mignons... Mais il était aussi dôté d'ue personnalité un peu bornée, quoique très gentil avec certaines personnes, sans néanmoins perdre son sérieux.

_Si tu lui explique, peut-être. répondit doucement le roux.

Il se rappela sa première fois avec son petit Roxy. Ca avait été magique, quoiqe un peu difficile (surout le lendemain. Le pauvre Roxas avait pris cher... [-_-']). Et toutes les fois d'après... Le blondinet apprenait des choses, devenait de plus en plus doué et...! Hum-hum, j'vous passe les détails. **3/**

En tout cas, chaqun de leur côtés, Axel & Roxas tentaient de recoller les morceaux entre leurs amis. Ce ne fût que très tard dans la nuit que Roxas rentra chez ses frères, croisant Demyx qui avait une tête de déterré, le pauvre. Dès qu'il mit un pied dans la pièce, Axel se jetta contre lui, le serrant dans ses bras.

_Euuuuh... Il y a un problème...? demanda le blondinet un peu surpris.

Il vit Ventus derrière son petit ami.

_C'est de plus en plus difficile de réconforter Dem'Dem'... Ca doit vraiment pas bien aller. déclara le jumeau de Roxas à l'intention de son frère, Comment va Zexion?

_Ben... Il se sent coupable, en fait. répondit Roxy, Ca plus qu'autre chose. Je crois qu'il regrette.

Les deux frères se reagardèrent, et dirent en même temps:

_Ca devrait bien se passer. [:)]

* * *

**3/ **: Quoi que...? [^_^] il suffit de demander!

**Ventus**: Oh yeah! J'fait mon apparition!

**Baka-san**: Oh yay! Fais péter le champagne!

**Roxas**: C'est injuste, j'ai pas droit à l'alcool, moi...

**Axel**: *air pervers* T'as droit au _lait_, mon amour, nan...?

**Riku**: *qui débarque* *pose ses mains sur les oreilles de Sora*

**Baka-san**: *pose ses mains sur les oreilles de Roxas*

**Sora & Roxas**: ?

**Ventus**: *frappe Axel* IL Y A DES CHOSES A NE PAS DIRE DEVANT MES FRERES, TU PIGES? *agreuuuuuuuuuh*

**Sora, Roxas, Baka-san, Riku**: *bouille adorables, histoire de vous faire oublier les bruits de baston, derrière* ... Reviews...?

(c'est vrai, quoi! les reviews, c'est le seul moyen de lutte contre l'extinction de la race d'auteur de fanfiction! [:P] nan, je vous force à rien. auun moyen de pression comme ma disparition, très peu pour moi. Mais ça fait du bien, quand même!)


	4. Chapter 4

Roooooh! Je suis impardonnable pour cet affreux retard! Je suis vraiment désolée! Mais, voyez-vous, je suis à Ookinawa en ce moment, chez la belle famille de mon grand frère... et c'est l'horreur ici!

En tout cas,

**Soleene-chan:** je suis plus que super méga trop désolée! j'ai vraiment pas pû aller plus vite, et en plus, j'étais pas très inspirée pour une suite... Et merci pour la pub, et pardon si tu crois que j'avais arrêté cette fiction! c'est pas le cas... je suis désoulée... Je te supplie à genoux de me pardonner... je te supplie! contre ma viiiiie! [xS]

**chut-chan:** Tu as la suite! tu as la suite!

* * *

Les choses revienrent donc dans l'ordre de cette façon. Demyx été allé s'excuser auprès de son amoureux qui l'avait pardonné. Depuis ce jour, ils filaiet tous les deux une belle vie de couple. Quelques semaines plus tard, Axel avait supplié Ventus de reprendre Roxas dans leur appartement, promettant de s'occuper parfaitement bien du jumeau de Ven, qui avait accepté, convaincu par les arguments de son beau-frère.

Roxas était donc retourné dans l'appartement qu'il occupait avec son amoureux, et occupait ses journées comme il pouvait. Il discutait longuement avec son enfant à venir, il mangeait des pokkis, dormait, téléphonait à ses frères, et le soir, il préparait le repas avant qu'Axel ne rentre. Il déprimait un peu en pensant qu'il agissait comme une femme... Alors que, oui, c'était bel et bien un homme. Bien que sa condition puisse porter à confusion. Lorsqu'il avait appris qu'il attendait un bébé, il avait été surpris, puis effrayé. Sa première pense avait été : "Je ne suis pas normaaaaaaaaaa...aaal!" Zexion lui avait expliqué que c'était effectivement pas normal, mais que c'était peut-être leur unique chance d'avoir un bébé, et qu'ils feraient mieux de le garder.

Roxas avait mit du temps à l'accepter, à le comprendre, aussi. Mais il relativisait. Comme lui avait patiemment expliqué Zexion, c'était peut-être leur seule et unique chance d'avoir un enfant qui soit le leur...

Cela dit, un des nombreux symptômes des "femmes enceintes" était avant tout les sautes d'humeur! Et Roxas était un exemple récurrent de ce problèmes qu'il ne penserait jamais connaître. C'était déjà un garçon sensible, mais la grossesse le rendait carrément irrascible! Depuis les premiers jours de sa "maternité" il avait la gifle aussi facile que la larme. Par ailleurs, Demyx (surtout lui) en payait généralement les frais à cause de son manque de tact...

Un soir, alors que les futurs parents étaient allés manger chez les frères de Roxas, la "question qui tue" fût posée au couple; à savoir:

_Vous avez réfléchi à un nom pour le bébé?

Alors, les deux amoureux s'étaient échangés un regard surpris, peut-être un peu confus. Sora avait ri.

_Vous n'y avez même pas pensé? s'exclama-t-il joyeusement, Il serait temps, non?

_Eh bien... commença Roxas, Je voudrais qu'il ou elle ait un nom qui ressemble à celui d'Axel...

_Pas d'Axel Junior! coupa Ventus, arrachant un rire à tout ce petit monde, Pourquoi vous ne mélangeriez pas vos prénoms?

_...Axas ? s'égosilla Axel, avec surprise

_Ou Roxel! ajouta Sora, Ca ferait un joli nom!

Et puis... Ils discutèrent, de tout et de rien, dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Tard dans la nuit, Axel trouva Sora et Roxas endormis l'un contre l'autre. Attendri, Ventus prit une photo avec son portable, et réveilla doucement son jumeau. Il entrouvrit des yeux endormis et étouffa un bâillement. Il leva mollement les bras vers son amoureux qui le porta comme une princesse jusqu'à sa voiture. Il roula tranquillement jusqu'à leur immeuble, où il reprit Roxas dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans son appartement. Une fois là, il le déposa sur un fauteuil, déplia rapidement le canapé afin d'en faire un lit; puis il allongea son blondinet dessus. Il embrassa tendrement le front, puis la joue, puis les lèvres de son amoureux; avant de s'allonger à son tour sur le canapé-lit.

* * *

**Baka-san **: La suite au prochain chapitre!

**Ventus** : Et tu ne sera pas en retard cette fois, hum?

**Baka-san **: Ne te montre pas si méchant avec moi... Je vais te sauter dessus!

**Sora **: ...

**Roxas** : ...

**Riku** : ...

**Baka-san **: ... Hum-hum... Je serai sage et plus jamais en retard... Promis.

**Riku & Sora** : ... Reviews...? *pour vous convaincre, Riku embrasse doucement la joue de Sora, avec tendresse*


	5. ceci n'est pas Chapter 5!

Pour me faire pardonner de mes longs, longs, lonnnnnngs retard et de mon cruel manque d'inspiration...

Voici un super-bonus-de-la-grand-mère-à-Kadaj! (écrit par moi et ma correctrice pendant un moment de pur délire)

Spéciale dédicasse à tous les lecteurs, et surtout à mes chers, chers, cherrrrrrs reviewers. [^3^]

* * *

_Tous les membres du staff se sont retrouvés autour d'une immense table pour fêter l'avancée plus ou moins rapide de la fiction (et, du même coup, la grossesse de Roxas [:D]). On était dans la salle de repas du studio. Plusieurs tables basses en bois avaient été rassemblées en une seule très longue autour de laquelle étaient installés des coussins. Ambiance typiquement japonaise._

_Moi, j'étais déjà là. J'aidais Ventus, Zexion et Roxy à préparer le repas pour tout le monde. Demyx se tapait un délire avec Axel, Vanitas, Xigbar et sa sitar, en jouant "Hit In The USA" des beat crusaders, option Duck walk. Xaldin, Rude, Luxord et Vexen mettaient les couverts. Pas loin, Cloud, Léon et Xemnas glandaient mollement avec des pokkis _(**spéciale dédicasse à Soleene-chan **[^3^]).

_Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas. Paopu-boy et Reno entrèrent en trombe, les bras levés..._

**Paopu-boy & Reno**: PUT YOUR HANDS UP!

_Suivant le mouvement, la plupart des gens se levèrent en tendant les bras en l'air, saluant joyeusement les deux arrivants. Paopu-boy et Reno sont frère et soeur. ca ne m'étonna pas plus que ça qu'ils arrivent ensemble._

**Baka-san**: Pa-chaaaan ~ ! kochi, kochi! *ouvre les bras* *gros câlin avec Paopu*

**Paopu-boy**: Oh my fuckin' hot gosh! Ça faisait vraiment longtemps! Comment tu vas?

**Baka-san**: Ben... Je fais aller, je fais aller. [^.^] Et toi, quoi de beau?

**Paopu-boy**: Ma foi... Mon doujin avance petit à petit. [;D]

_Après ces courtes -mais efficaces- retrouvailles, je retournais dans la cuisine; où je remarquai la présence de Vanitas, qui mattait pas très discrètement les fesses de Ventus qui s'activait aux fourneaux. Demyx entra dans la cuisine, essouflé, et les larmes aux yeux._

**Demyx**: *sautille* Vite une caméra! Ça urge! C'est trop énorme!

_Nous autres, cuisiniers attitrés, nous échangeâmes un regard suspicieux, puis suivirent Demyx hors de la pièce. En effet. Il fallait une caméra. Paopu-boy, Reno, Xigbar et Léon dansaient l'opening de Lucky star, la musique à fond._

_Vanitas avait déjà sorti son téléphone et le pointait vers la scène._

_Roxas était littéralement mort de rire et se roulait par terre._

_Ventus, blasé, esquissa un sourire._

_Zexion... 'Fin, Zexion, quoi. [V_V]_

_Les toc! toc! toc! à la porte, loin des les interrompre, me forcèrent à aller ouvrir. Riku et Sora venaient d'arriver._

**Sora**: *me fait la bise* SALUT TOUT LE MONDE! [*O*]

**Riku**: *me fait la bise* Désolés du retard... Y'avait du monde sur la route...

**Baka-san**: Y'a pas de mal! Terra, Marluxia et les triplées ne sont toujours pas là...

**Riku**: *rire*(baaaaave... rire de Rikuuuuuuuu... [°w°]) On peut pas dire que ce soient des exemples en matière de ponctualité!

_On riait tous les deux, tandis que Sora avait déjà rejoint les danseurs. Une fois leur superbe chorégraphie terminée, ce beau monde rejoint la cuisine. Paopu-boy restroussa ses manches et nous aida aux préparations, tandis que les autres discutaient tranquillement entre eux et avec nous._

**Reno**: 10 munnies qu'elle se lâche avant d'avoir fini!

**Paopu-boy**: Hey! Frangin indigne!

**Axel, Demyx & Xaldin**: Je marche!

**Paopu-boy**: Bande de traîtres!

**Axel**: Owww... Allez, quoi... je t'aime, Pao-choux...

**Demyx**: C'est un bon moyen de gagner un peu de fric! [=D]

**Xaldin**: ... Le prends pas mal.

_En guise de réponse, elle fit une adorable moue vexée, et repris la préparation de la génoise. Pendant ce temps, Xigbar tripotait joyeusement ses cheveux rouges, essayant vainement de faire une tresse avec sa mèche la plus longue._

_Je vais essayer de décrire fidèlement les lieux._

_La cuisine était plutôt grande. Et on y logeait __presque__ tous. (presque parce que Cloud et Léon étaient encore dehors, et qu'il manquait du monde.)_

_Vanitas était entrain de serrer Ven dans ses bras, par derrière; Reno essayait d'enlever la jupe de sa soeur, aidé un peu par Xiggy; Axel regardait fixement son chéri; Demyx jouait du sitar; Vexen, Rude, Luxord et Riku avaient une discussion philosophique sur la forme des cacahuètes, et Sora essayait de monter sur mon dos._

_... C'est le bordel, quoi._

_... Et ça empirait. Reno venait de réussir à arracher sa jupe à Paopu-boy, qui entrait dans une colère noire, se saisissant de la première arme à portée de main (à savoir une poêle à frire), courut après son roux de jumeau._

**Paopu-boy**: J'VAIS T'FAIRE LA PEAUUUUUU! [èxé*]

_Vanitas avait ressorti son portable. Il avait comprit que deux membres de la SHINRA dont une fille à moitier nue, ça ferait un super buzz sur Internet. Les philosophes de la cacahuète avaient même interrompu leur discussion pour observer la scène._

_Après quelues coups, mon amie en chemise revint, un air satisfait sur le visage, laissant Reno agonisant derrière elle. Elle ramassa sa jupe, la remit et fit comme si de rien n'était. Et il y eut des coups à la porte. Encore une fois, j'allais ouvrir. Il s'agissait de Terra et Marluxia accompagnés de leur filles adoptives Naminé, Kairi et Xion._

**Les Triplées**: Tataaaaaa ~ !

**Baka-san**: *câlin* Entrez, les gars, on vous attendait! *fait la bise au couple*

**Marluxia**: Pardon! Mais tu me connais! Je voulais que mes filles soient les plus belles!

**Terra**: Ouais. Du coup, toi aussi, t'as voulu te faire beau... Désolé du retard Baka-san. Tu sais pas ce que c'est d'être marié à un numéro pareil...

**Marluxia**: *embrasse Terra* Moi aussi je t'aime, amour ~ ! [;)]

**Baka-san**: Puisque tout le monde est là, on va pouvoir manger! APEROOOO!

_Ainsi, tout le monde sortit de la cuisine, dit bonjour, et on s'est tous assis autour de la grnade table, sortant saké et toutes sortes d'alcools. Reno et sa jumelle avaient déjà entamé la première bouteille._

**Baka-san**: Paopu-boy! Reno! *les concernés viennent* Vous ne buvez pas trop, d'accord?

**Les Jumeaux**: Mais pourquoooiiiiiii?

**Baka-san**: Vou vous souvenez ce que vous avez fait la dernière fois?

_Ils baissèrent les yeux en fixant le sol comme des enfants, à qui on rapellerait leur dernière bêtise (et la senction qui va avec.)._

**les Jumeaux (shinra)**: On a agraffé les chaussures de Xaldin à une porte...

**Baka-san**: Et~ ...?

**les Jumeaux (shinra)**: On a chanté "Does your mother know" aux Silver Haired Brothers...

**Baka-san**: Et vous voulez pas que je me fâche encore, hum?

**les Jumeaux (shinra)**: ... Nan...

**Baka-san**: *soupire* Bon allez... Mais soyez sages!

_... Et ils sont repartis comme si de rien n'était, en arrêtant cependant de boire la moindre goutte. Et les discussiosn battaient leur plein; ça paoptait, dans la joie et la bonne humeur, ça mangeait, ça buvait, ça rigolait, et surtout, ça se bécottait de partout._

_Axel & Roxas:_

_Roxas semblait épuisé. Il restait assis, caressant son ventre rond avec un air tendre. Axel, amoureux de son état, le rejoingnait avec un soupir, puis commença à masser ses frêles épaules, embrassant de temps à autres la temps dissimulée derrière quelques mèches blondes._

_Vanitas & Ventus:_

_Ces deux-là étaient bien plus passionnés. Ils s'embrassaient de façon tout-à-fait indécente. D'ailleurs, la chemise de Ven menaçait de disparaître d'ici peu de temps sous les assauts répétés de Vanitas sur les boutons... (__**commentaire de Paopu-Boy**__: Hey you two! GET A ROOM!)_

_Riku & Sora:_

_Riku couvait son petit ami d'un oeil attentif et amoureux, sachant pertinnement que le châtain avait l'alcool triste. Par ailleurs, le concerné, que l'excitation rendait déjà assez délirant tentait de se calmer le tête posée sur les genoux de son amoureux._


	6. Message aux lecteurs

Bonjour, je suis Paopu-Boy, la correctrice, vous vous rappelez?

Je poste ceci pour vous dire que nous n'avons plus **aucune nouvelle** de l'auteur depuis plusieurs semaines, maintenant. On ne sait même pas si elle est en bonne santé. Pour le moment, je ne peux rien vous sinon ça.

_Le plus de soutien possible, pour elle et tous les japonais qui mettent leur vies en danger là-bas._

Merci infiniment de votre compréhension.

Paopu-Boy.


	7. Chapter 5 le vrai P

**Vous remarquerez que ce chapitre (le 5) commence par la fin du chapitre 4 APRES MODIFICATIONS! (dites moi si vous ne comprenez pas. [;P] pour les mots à placer, c'est un délire avec Paopu, La correctrice. **

**-[I love yû, Pao! U R ze beeeest!]- dans ce chapitre nulissime, tout ce qui est entre crocht **

**[tout ce qui ets entre crochets] = les commmentaires inutiles de Paopu-Boy.**

**{{entre... ces doubles trucs}} = mes commentaires inutiles.**

**Voilà. bonne lecture. j'vous aime.**

**ah, j'oubliais;**

**Carokamiya : merci beaucoup pour ta rview. j'ai eu les larmes aux yeux en la lisant. j'ai été si heureuse que quelqu'un attende monretour après autant de temps... **

**et ne vous en faites pas! maman est là, mes enfants! *calin à caro-chan et à la joyeuse petite troupe***

**En espérant que ce chapitre te plaira. [:D]**

* * *

_Ou Roxel! ajouta Sora, Ca ferait un joli nom!

(**MOT A PLACER**: _sacro-saint_(e); _psycho-moteur/trice_; en voix d'extinction; _Woodstock_)

Ce fût une longue et laborieuse soirée. Axel avait retrouvé le plaisir de jouer sur une playstation avec son beau frère, laissant ainsi du temps à Roxas pour qu'il se repose. Ce dernier, justement, s'était installé sur la canapé face à la télvision, observant son petit ami et son frère jumeau qui se défonçaient sur ces manettes de PS2 qui n'avaient rien demandé. {{_"on les entendait presque hurler" assure notre témoin, Sora, qui a assisté à la scène alors qu'il sortait de la douche_. [ lui non plus, il avait rien demandé] }} Il finit par s'endormir, la fatigue prenant le dessus sur le jeu vidéo où tout un tas d'**a-do-rables **zombis mourraient alors qu'ils n'avaient RIEN demandé! Il s'endormit donc, serrant dans ses bras sa peluche Kurby.

Ce fût environ une heure plus tard que les deux ados attardés lachèrent leur console, prévoyant un départ possible pour Axel et Roxas. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se rendirent compte que le blond dormait comme une masse sur le canapé. [ avec une peluche Kurby, en plus ]

_Je vais le ramener. murmura son petit ami, Merci pour la soirée, on se remet ça quand vous voulez!

Il prit Roxas dans ses bras, le considérant comme la chose la plus précieuse qu'il pouvait porter. Il porta son léger fardeau jusque dans la voiture où il l'installa aussi confortablement qu'il pu. Il fit silencieusement le chemin qui séparait leur douillet nid d'amour de la maison familliale qu'habitait Ventus et Sora.

Lorsqu'il arrive devant le pavillon, il sortit Roxas de la voiture avec la même attention que celle avec laquelle il l'y avait installé, puis le porta jusque dans la maison. Il enleva ses propres chaussures et celles de son blondinet de petit ami, puis Axel posa le tendrement sur un des fauteuils du salon tandis qu'il dépliait religieusement le canapé, afin qu'ils dorment dedans. Une fois que ce fût fait, il y allongea Roxy, puis s'allongea près de lui. Le blondinet se réfugia dans les bras d'Axel, quasiment comme s'il s'agissait d'un réflexe psycho-moteur. Le roux sourit tendrement et rafermit sa prise autour du corps svelte de son fiancé.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Roxas se réveilla, c'était à cause d'un bruit de porte qui se ferme suivi de l'odeur -magique?- des croissants et pain au chocolatmêlée celle d'un bon café. Le blond ouvvrit les yeux avec difficultés. Il avait la migraine d'un hippie au lendemain de Woodstock [c'est vous dire... -_-']. Axel entra dans le salon, portant encore son cuir.

_Bonjour mon coeur! s'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire -colgate-, Bien dormi?

Roxas mit quelques longues secondes avant de répondre [pas fini de se réveiller, que voulez-vous... xD] un faible oui... Axel posa sur la table basse le sacrosaint plateau dans lequel attendait tranquillment leur petit déjeuner (constitué de deux cappuccinos encore chauds des Starbucks [revenue récemment de Londres. A convaincu l'auteur de placer cet endroit magique!] et de croissants, eux aussi chauds, provenant de la pâtisserie la plus proche.) Roxas poussa un long gémissement de bien-être, enfonçant le visage dans l'oreiller mouelleux et y respira longuement l'odeur de son roux. Il releva la tête, et avec un grand sourire,tendit les bras vers Axel, quémandant clairement un câlin. Axel sourit encore et se penchant vers lui, le prit dans ses bras.

_J'ai bien dormi. déclara Roxas en s'étirant, Et je crois bien que notre bébé aussi.

Il passa une main attendrie sur son ventre rond.

_Maintenant, mangeons! [:D]


	8. ceci n'est pas Chapter 6!

_BONUS!_

_comme ça faisait un moment, je vous offre un bonus! c'est pas cher, c'est cadeau! [;P]_

_bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Baka-san **: un peu de calme, s'il vous plait! *attend un peu* Merci! Comme vous le savez, nous nous sommes réunis ce soir pour-...

**Reno **: *la coupe en hurlant* UN RITUEL ASSASSIN! AVEC PLEIN DE SAAAAANG!

**Baka **: *lance un regard noir Reno en fronçant les sourcils* ... Pour fêter les 20 ans de Zexion, ainsi que son passage à l'année supérieure en médecine.

_Zexion est tout rouge sur sa chaise. Ils baisse la tête, pour cacher sa gêne, et crispe ses poings sur ses cuisses. Très mignon. je crois que Dem' est entrain de fondre... Et Paopu aussi._

**Marluxia** : tu entres dans la court des grands, maintenant, Zexy!

_Terra, son mari, s'approche et s'accroupit devant notre tout jeune adulte. _

**Terra** : Mais, tu ne eux ni entrer en boîte de nuit, ni boire d'alcool, n'écoute pas ce taré aux cheveux roses; il s'est considéré comme adulte le jour où sa première dent a poussé.

_Zexion, pouffa de rire, même si, ému (et pas émo [XD])il avait les larmes aux yeux._

**Paopu-Boy** : _What is your name, I wonder;_

_are Gemini or Lebra_

_could you be trusted in my heart **1/**_~... *elle tend la main à Zexion* Tu crois quand même pas que j'allais oublier ta chanson préférée?

_Zexion versa une larme, puis saisissant la main de la rousse, se laissa tirer au milieu de la pièce, dansant sur la musique rythmée aux jolies paroles, se laissant enivrer par les sons, la voix de son amie, la joie qu'il éprouvait. J'en profitait pour mettre un peu d'ordre sur la table où nous venions de partager un repas. Xigbar me fit l'honneur de m'aider, pour mon plus grand plaisir. Une fois que nous fûmes dans la cuisine, il m'attrapa la main._

**Xigbar **: Baka-nee... *il m'attira contre lui* caliiiin!

**Baka** : *sourit et le serre contre elle* Xiggy... Tu n'es plus un enfant, voyons...

_Paopu entra dans la pièce, chantonnant joyeusement et sirotant une coupe de champagne..._

**Pao** : Xiggy! viens dans mes braaaaaaaas!*elle se jeta sur lui* Hum, Baka-Nee... Ventus crie au viol!

**Baka** : Paopu... je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas embêter les grands quand ils jouent ensemble...

**Reno** : *entre et prend sa jumelle par la taille* On est plus des gosses, il faut dire "quand ils jouissent ensemble", Baka-Nee!

_Je regardais le sourire mesquin qu'arboraient les lèvres identiques des jumeaux incestueux. Roxas, son ventre rond et son petit ami entrèrent, sourire aux lèvres. Quelques instants plus tard, Luxord, embarquant avec lui, Vexen, Xaldin, Lexy, Leon, Cloud et Rude firent à leur tour leur entrée dans la cuisine (où on commençait à être à l'étroit...). Ils eurent l'excellente idée de proposer d'aller sur la terrasse, car il y avait plus de place et qu'il y faisait plus frais. Tranchant toutes contestations, je déclarais que c'était d'accord et décidé._

_Dehors, Demyx était en train d'embrasser passionnément son petit ami, qui répondait au baiser avec une même intensité. Riku câlinait Sora et Ventus et Vanitas se faisaient presque l'amour sur le sol. Je me raclais bruyamment la gorge, mettant fin à leur joyeuses activités._

**Baka** : *en s'asseyant* Vous vous rendez compte? Ça fait 19 ans que je vous ai "adoptés"...

**les jumeaux (Shinra) **: DEJAAA? OMFJ... CA SE FEEEEETE!

**les jumeaux (blonds amnésiques)** : T'es sûre? On n'avait que 3 ans?

**Terra** : *soupire* Puuutaiiiiin... ca nous rajeunit pas...

**Baka** : *en riant* hey! C'est plutôt à moi de dire ça, Terra! *regarde tout le monde* Quoi qu'il en soit, Onee-san est très fière de vous.

_je vis tout ce petit monde s'entre-regarder le regard ému ou fier. ils étaient heureux. je l'étais aussi. Zexion me paraissait perdu. Il vint s'assoir près de moi, l'air triste._

**Baka** : *inquiète* Quelque chose ne va pas, Zexy?

**Zexion** : *d'une petite voix* C'est juste que... Tu vois, je ne me souviens pas du jour où je t'ai rencontrée, Nee-chan...

**Baka** : C'est pas grave, mon ange... *le prend contre moi*

**Pao** : S'il-te-plait, racontes l'histoire...

**Cloud** : Encore? mais vous en avez pas marre de la fatiguer avec ça?

**Vexen** : Ne sois pas hypocrite, Cloud, on sait que toi aussi tu adores cette histoire!

_Cloud tira la langue, puis se réfugia tout contre le torse d'un Leon euphorique. Riku et Sora vinrent s'asseoir par terre, devant moi. Axel et Roxas firent de même, bientôt suivi par tout le monde. Je soupirai pour la forme, pris une grande inspiration, puis commença. _

**Baka **: _C'était il y a 19 ans. J'en avais 17, à l'époque. Je vivais, comme aujourd'hui, à Twilight town. Et je vous ai rencontrés en allant faire mes courses. En centre-ville, j'ai vu deux jeunes garçons tenir un bébé endormi. Intriguée, je me suis approchée. L'un, blond, au cheveux assez longs, avait l'air nerveux. L'autre semblant un eu plus vieux, avait des cheveux noirs ébouriffés. Lorsque je leur ai demandé ce que deux enfants faisaient avec un bébé, le brun m'a dit : "**toi, la vieille, dégage! On a pas besoin de toi, nous!** *en s'adressant à son ami*** Pas vrai, vexen?*** Le blond, se prénommant vexen, donc, me regarda et me dit : "**Je m'appelle Vexen. Et l'autre malpoli, c'est Xigbar. Le bébé, c'est Zexion. Cloud a dit qu'on devait s'en occuper, mais on sait pas faire...**."_

_ Un peu blasée, je leur ai proposé de venir avec moi pour le moment. Vexy m'a répondu qu'ils devaient attendre Cloud, qui reviendrait avec les petits. Xiggy a ajouté que j'avais intérêt de rester avec peu énervée à ce moment-là, je décidai de rester avec les garçons de 9 ans._

_Un peu plus tard, un garçon blond, coiffé comme un hérisson, arriva. Il semblait avoir environ 10 ans et tenait un petit garçon blond dans ses bras et tenait la main d'un petit roux. Derrière lui, un brun du même âge aux cheveux châtains passablement coiffés tenait un autre enfant blond et un autre roux dans ses bras. _

_Il était suivi d'un dreadeux qui devait avoir 9 ans, , d'un petit roux de 6 ans et d'un autre garçon blond foncé coiffé à la Bowie. Tout ce monde venait vers nous. Le blond hérisson posa son blondinet sur le sol, lâcha son roux, et prit le bébé que tenait Xigbar. Ensuite, il me dévisagea avec suspicion. "Qui êtes-vous...?" m'a-t-il froidement demandé. J'ai répondu par mon nom, et lui expliquai la situation. Il se tourna vers le brun derrière lui. "**Leon... Je... Qu'est-ce qu'on devrait faire?**" Le garçon posa le roux qu'il portait sur le sol à son tour puis ébouriffa le blond avec un sourire rassurant. "ZE VEUX ALLER!" avait crié le petit garçon coiffé comme Bowie. Il se jeta sur moi en criant : NEE-CHAAAAN! ils se présentèrent tous, les uns après les autres._

_Le blond hérisson s'appelait Cloud, et il avait 10 ans. Son ami brun était Leon, 10 ans et demie. Les enfants qu'ils portaient étaient les jumeaux Ventus (porté par Leon) et Roxas (porté par Cloud), et les jumeaux Reno (Cloud) et Paopu-Boy (Leon). Le roux de 6 ans qui suivait (lui aussi coiffé comme un hérisson) se nommait Axel, le gamin qui s'était jeté sur moi se prénommait Demyx. Et enfin, le bébé était un petit Zexion. je décidais de les emmener chez moi. je vivais seule dans une grande villa laissée par la mort de ma mère. et puis encore d'autres enfants arrivèrent : Marluxia, Terra et vanitas. agés respectivement à cette époque de 8, 9 et 5 ans._

**pao **: YAHOOOOOO! J'adoooooore!

**Baka **: mes chéris je fatigue, tous au lit!

* * *

En espérant que cela vous aura plu. Je me suis beaucoup amusée, pour ma part.

Au revoir! A bientot!

**baka-san** : reviews pliaaaase...

**Paopu** : *puppy eyes* Je serai sage, promis...

**1/** : could you trusted by Hugh Coltman. [;)] très belle chanson. j'vous jure.


	9. URGENT : A LIRE

S'il-vous plais, venez lire le profil. Il s'agit d'une** véritable urgence**.

Avec mes sincères remerciements,

Paopu-Boy.


End file.
